1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a motor vehicle having a roof structure that can be stowed away to form an open top vehicle.
2. Related Art
It is known, for example, from French Patent Publication FR-2856014 and German Patent Publication DE-19948746 to provide a motor vehicle having a roof structure which can be stowed away to convert the motor vehicle into an open top vehicle.
It is a disadvantage of such prior art mechanisms that the roof is stowed in a luggage area of the motor vehicle, thereby reducing the space available for the transport of luggage when the roof is stowed. It is a further problem with this type of mechanism that it can only be used for motor vehicles having a separate luggage compartment and luggage compartment cover and is not suitable for use with a hatchback type of vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a motor vehicle in which the roof can be stowed without significantly reducing the volume of luggage that can be carried and which is applicable to a hatchback vehicle.